yumekuimerryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nao Horie
Nao Horie is Yui's best friend and classmate. Appearance In the anime she has yellow eyes and long, blonde hair, with which she wears a pink hair band. In the manga, she has brown eyes and auburn hair while wearing a hair band. Her design was most likely changed in the anime due to the similar looking, original character Chizuru Kawanami. Personality She is generally more level headed than her friend Yui. Though she can be a bit aggressive when angry such as to those she perceives as a pervert. History When she was in kindergarten, Nao met Yui and became best friends since. When she and Yui entered high school, as they walked in the halls they heard music from a classroom. There they spied a girl playing an instrument, recognizing her as a sempai from the freshmen welcoming party. After the girl broke the ice, she introduced herself as Akane Hino. They talked with each other and Nao proclaims that she will help fulfill Akane's dream and make their music department #1 in Japan. Plot In August, Nao was shopping with Yui when they come across a weird doll that piqued Yui's interest. They talked about Yui's avant-garde taste and how she changed entering high school. Then a girl ran into Yui backwards, knocking the doll out of her hands and all three kept fumbling it. The boy who was with the girl caught it just before it hit the ground but also got a peek at Yui's panties which angered Nao thinking him a pervert and slapped him. Yui tired to calm her down. After calming down, Nao apologizes to the boy for jumping to the wrong conclusion. Nao then notices that Yui and the boy were getting along and excuses herself to give them some alone time. She later finds Yui at the food court after buying drinks for them. She pried for details from Yui but the latter didn't know what she was talking about. Nao explained that she thought it was love at first sight between Yui and the boy but Yui clarified that she was just nervous in thanking him. Nao pointed out that she asked for the boy's name but then is reminded that Yui always ask for names. Yui then asked Nao for help in training with her trombone which she agreed to. A few days later, Nao was contacted by Yui to meet in the STO cafe. When she arrived she sees that it was mostly filled with people she never met before. Yui greeted her from the kitchen and Nao questioned Yui on what she was planing. The proprietor explains that Yui asked to be trained in cooking. Seeing him Nao was attracted but when he mentions he couldn't refuse a high school girl's request, she recanted her thoughts. The three people at a table, Saki Kirishima, Mei Hoshino and Takateru Akiyanagi, inquired her about her "rich girl's" school. Nao tried to correct them that it was just a normal girl's school but more importantly tried to warn them of Yui's cooking. As Yui and Merry were being trained to cook, Nao got to know everyone as they talked about their dreams. After Yumeji left to chase after Merry who had left earlier, Nao and everyone left behind tasted Yui's cooking then left for home afterwards. Some time during September, Nao was shocked when Hino-sempai quit the club. During this time, she was the target of the twin Dream Demons Aeolian and Ionian. After having the same nightmare several times, she begs Yui for help, who immediately takes her to Merry and Yumeji to confront the sisters. Powers & Abilities She is a normal human. She plays the trumpet. After she became an attempted vessel, she gained the ability to see dream demons and their powers that have physically breached reality. Relationships Yui Konagi They are great friends. Nao easily realizes Yui's feelings, as when she is worried. Nao was angry with Yui when she heard of the dream demons because she could have done something to save her sempai. They made up afterwards and became closer Akane Hino It was she who persuaded Nao and Yui to join the wind instruments club and was their club president. Nao was saddened when her sempai quit the club. Anri Hiiragi A classmate and friend. Nao is a fan of her mangaka work. Yumeji Fujiwara Nao first met him when he caught the doll that Yui dropped. She got angry at him when he saw Yui's panties and slapped him. She apologies to him and later, sensing that he and Yui were getting along, tried to slyly hook them up. Eventually she and Yumeji got to know each other and became friends. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human